We Know What We Are, Not You
by Smashing Skunk53
Summary: Due to the increased fame of becoming the newest Princess, the darker side of fame of papparazzi, talk shows and celebrity gossip have begaun to slowly corrupt the friendship of the Elements. When opportunity arises for Celestia to show the girls another part of friendship from an unlikely source, they will learn that it is what you think that truly matters.
1. Prologue

"Princess Twilight! Is it true that you have a crush on our illustrious ruler and your mentor?"

"So as the "Princess of Friendship" do you have the ability to make everypony the best of friends? Will we hold hoofs and sing with changelings f you cast a spell on us?"

"Do you or did you not have the Elements of Honesty and Generosity spend the night at your home?"

The increasing number of voices added to the mix as Twilight tried her best to get through the streets of Canterlot, the paparazzis following her every movement. Flashes from the cameras going off as the questions ad rumours continue. The unicorn guardsmen did an excellent job of stopping all of them short of getting near the princess. The golden armour reflected each flash back to the reporters, causing them to stumble around blindly.

"Is it true that you plotting a revolution alongside the Princess of the Night in order to gain control over Equestria?"

Each camera flash blinded all the ponies within the group, the Royal guards, the media and more importantly, Princess Twilight Sparkle. The impassive faces behind the golden armour kept hidden the pity they had for the new princess as the dogs of the media ascended on her once more.

A diamond dog popped out from the hole that almost magically appeared in front of her hooves. The Equestrian Daily tag in his newscap left no doubt on why he was here. "Your assistant once turned into a giant purple monster bent on destruction, thievery and kidnapping. What are you doing to prevent that from happening again?" A near perfect Canterlot accent came from his muzzle as he awaited his answer expectedly. Twilight's answer was a hoof that stomped back down into the hole he crawled out of.

She turned around the corner, guards easily keeping pace beside her as they continuously shove away the more aggressive news hounds. Twilight cannot help but curse the fact that she did not prioritize her flying lessons after her coronation. A few of the more burly ponies pushed through the guards as bright flashes caused spots to dance before her eyes.

"Are your wings more sensitive than a pegasus?" One said before getting uncomfortably close to said appendages with his camera.

"Is it true that you once shared a bath with all the members of the Elements? My readers want pictures or it never happened!" A large mare yelled, waving her notepad in the air.

Twilight had enough she came to a complete stop in the middle of the street, her horn shimmering with a purple glow. Wings flared wide, the young alicorn actually looked intimidating. Her guards to look around warily, not knowing what their charge is planning.

Her voice boomed on the main road, houses shook from the sheer power and volume behind the royal Canterlot voice. Shingles dropped off of roofs as each word echoed throughout both the street and the entirety of the city. **"I WILL NOT ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Twilight was then gone in a flash of purple light.

The paparazzi deflated, dispersed as well as the guards as both groups returned to their employers to give a full report on the day. Unknown to all parties involved, they were being watched. High above in the towering heights of Canterlot Castle the guardians and rulers of Equestria watched the entire ordeal of their young counterpart.

In the silent heights high above the city, they enjoyed the privacy and comfort they rarely had time for. The entire chase that lasted the entire afternoon was watched with both amusement and pity as the crowds dispersed and everypony returned to their daily routines.

A private tower for the two princesses themselves, the one true place where they could relax and not be the long living rulers of a nation, but Celestia and Luna. Two mares that desperately needed a vacation.

"I am surprised her first attempt at using the voice did not shatter the windows Tia. Twilight did it under stress, though she was able to keep the anger from twisting the magic in her voice so that is quite commendable." Princess Luna was first to break the silence after the well-deserved outburst. Drawing her head back from her own midnight blue telescope. Her dark blue coat refused to let the sun touch her body, dispelling the light, but absorbing the warmth.

Celestia smirked as she lifted her head from her white and gold looking glass, "Are you really surprised? I suggested that we make her a Princess for a reason you know. After the mirror incident she has grown into the role as one of us with more confidence." Unlike her sister, her body welcomed the sun's rays, allowing both her mane and body to shine with brilliance. The colours swam through her mane beautifully, able to steal the breath from any that gaze upon her in the setting sun.

"Now if only she could apply that confidence with the tabloids' bloodhounds." Luna said, while turning back into the room and preparing to light a fire for the coming night. The setting sun stealing away the light from the room, she used a brief flash from her horn lit the logs in the fireplace.

Scrunching her face in thought, Celestia said, "Its all part of the crown. Though I can definitely see them getting to her, and the rest of her friends. All the rumours are slowly changing them and not for the better." The fire began to burn brightly enveloping the room with warmth, adding to the close relationship shared between the sisters and their bond.

The various of nitnacks and photos of eras long past, to those of yesterday, stood, hanged and laid throughout the room in organized chaos. If Discord ever saw this, he would never let either of them live it down.

After a brief pause, Celestia continued while concentrating on the sun, lowering it and beckoning the coming of the night. "Then they will overcome it as they always have. They have forgotten a very important part about friendship and they have grown far too accustomed to the fact that Equestria believes them to be experts on it, especially Twilight now that she is the Princess of Friendship."

"But what if those girls do not see the ties that are being undone?" Luna's horn glowed as the moon rose to its rightful place. Her voice took on a grave tone, "We cannot allow such bonds to simply break apart like a fresh slice of moist cake in your mouth?"

"Luna…" Celestia resisted the urge to show her sister the entire reason behind "facehoofing".

Without even a shift in her face, though the mirth in Luna's voice betrayed her attitude. "So even your own sister can't poke fun at sinful delight?" She walked towards the framed photo of her sister caught red-handed, neck deep in cake. Frost coating both her mane and coat as pieces dripped from her mouth after the mad dash to the dessert. Her eyes wide from the flash of the camera that caught her.

"I do not want to hear it." Luna closed the gap between as she moved closer to her sister's ears.

"The way the frosting whispers sweet nothings into your nose, beckoning you for just the simplest of tastes…" Her breath tickled being so close, but Celestia allowed her sister to have her fun, she was always far too serious. One of the benefits of being friends with those girls actually made "little moon" more casual…around certain ponies at least.

"The one day I let my guard down and an extremely agile photographer watches me gorge myself on food after not eating the entire day." The Princess of the Sun grumbled half-heartedly allowing herself to have a little fun at her own expense. "Dang Diamond Dog." She muttered to herself.

"You may have stopped the presses, but you will never stop me from teasing you sister." She let out a small laugh as she backed off, enjoying being the teaser instead of the teasee for once.

"Focus Luna, we need to figure out a way to show those girls an important truth about friendship before its too late."

As soon as the words come out of her mouth, two portals open in the centre of the tower. A small creature fell through one, and a small paper note through the other. Celestia wasted no time, rushing over to the creature to make sure it was alright.

Luna took hold of the falling note with magic and brought it close to read it.

"Luna call both the guards and the Chief Physician. Whatever this is, it looks like it has had rough time. Have the guards secure the-"

"That won't be necessary Tia."

"What do you mean?"

"Our friends want to make a bet with us. One that will solve our current predicament." Luna showed her sister the note, she raised her brow inquisitively. "**If **we win."

Celestia, confident the creature was in no immediate danger, strode over to her sister and glanced at the note before her eyes opened wide. Not in surprise or fear, but in amusement at the bet.

"Have you seen what is at stake Luna?"

"Yes, but a better question is how much faith do you have in your former student?"

Celestia smiled.

"Then I can match these odds. I will let Princess Sparkle deal with the creature and our newcomers. And I can't wait for us to win. Summon both the guards and Twilight, then we will sit back and enjoy the show. This will definitely be interesting."


	2. Poor Dears

Rarity was not in the best of moods.

For the last month, she has been receiving invitations to radio shows, television interviews, and tabloid columnists. They constantly clamoured to even have a chance to have tea and listen to just a few words. Of course the downside was that even being as isolated as Ponyville, they never give a lady respite.

Not only was the growing publicity getting her known across Equestria, but business was booming. Orders were coming in left and right from as far as Saddle Arabia, all because of her royal connections and her own hand in their own dress designs.

After fulfilling one of the largest orders of her career, she was looking forward to the weekly spa day with Fluttershy. The mesmerizing hoofs of Lotus Blossom, the pore cleansing power of the enchanted mud baths, and the artistic hooficures by Aloe.

Her mane was barely maintaining its magnicent curls; her pure white coat was losing the healthy shine from her products that have long run out while putting her nose to the sewing machine. The tent roof was an oasis in a desert of dirt, grime and filth. It would have been absolute heaven after a week of long hard work and constant appearances.

Alas, T'was not the case.

"There must be some mistake Aloe." Rarity said, disbelief written across her face.

"I am sorry Mez Rarity, but you do not zee appointment."

_Surely she could not have forgotten our little date?_ Rarity thought.

Rarity resisted the urge to faint there and then. Only after arriving at the Spa, that her afternoon dream of relaxation and pampering is completely destroyed, decimated and eradicated. Fluttershy never booked them in. Tired from the week itself, Rarity gave up her pride and begun to beg.

"You must have a small empty block today don't you?" Rarity pleaded, her gem-like eyes sparkling towards the spa pony.

Aloe simply shook her head, but she did offer Rarity some of their newest additions of eyeliner from Manhattan. Rarity decided to step it up a notch. _Time to see if any of those rumours are true._

"Surely there is a small opening that you can squeeze me in dar-ling." Using all the charms at her call, Rarity attempted to flirt with the "known to be curious" twin. Her full luscious lips pursed and her eyes locked onto Aloe with a dream-like look.

Aloe did not even bat an eye before saying, "I am sorry, but their iz no openings." She paused and stared at Rarity's frozen face, before adding, "Perhaps you may be interested in our latest chapstick az well? You lips look like they could uze some help, no?

Following the path to Fluttershy's cottage, Rarity was resisting the urge to scream after the humiliation at the spa. _Calm down Rarity; just think now you can put those rumours to rest about Aloe. It's not as if she did not find you attractive._ She continued to fume in heated silence. Many of the townsponies giving the disheveled mare a wide berth.

Going off to the path to Fluttershy's cottage to the edge of the Everfree, Rarity shuddered. _How that frightful dear lives so close to that place without being afraid of the creatures just a stone's throw away from her I will never know._

Timberwolves, basilisks, and other savage creatures wait inside the forest for any unsuspecting individual to become their next lunch. All of them teeming with magical energy, sharp teeth, and poison to do away with anypony daring to resist.

Rarity was caught up in her imagination of the terrifying beasts that watched her scrumptious body from afar she did not notice the furry mass she walked into.

"Oh I am terribly sorry I was not wa-AHHH!" She stopped her apology only to scream at the manticore that had its back turned to her. Once her shrill voice met its ears it jumped back and growled at the pony, moving oddly on its paws.

The poisoned tail swayed back and forth hypnotically, preparing to strike. Rarity's instincts kicked in, it was time for fight or flight as she begins to back away slowly, and keeping a close eye on the pendulum of poison she heard a quiet voice from behind the menace.

"Rarity, can you please quiet down? You scared Manny Roar, the poor thing." Without a single thought to the danger, Fluttershy walked from behind the creature and held his head close to her chest, cooing softly as he calmed down. The awkward shifting of his legs stopped, then Rarity was able to see why it was moving so strangely. All four of his paws were wrapped in bandages.

Not only was that, but his tail, which she thought was swaying threateningly at her, actually just barely holding together by the tiniest bit of thread. The poisoned stinger precariously close to falling off the tail. "Now I need to re-stich your tail, so stay still please." He growled in response. His green eyes defiant at the thought of the little pricks of the healer's weapon.

Fluttershy did not like that.

Manny was shown one of the greatest weapons at Ponyville's call, The Stare. "Do you want it to fall off mister?"

The terrified shaking of his head became lost in a ball of red fluff from his wild unkempt mane.

Fluttershy maintained "The Look", "Then sit still so I can fix you up." Her stare softened. "Afterwards you can have a few cupcakes okay?"

A toothy grin shined back to Fluttershy while Rarity watched in awed silence at the whole confrontation. It never stopped surprising her at how well Fluttershy handled animals, especially the injured ones.

"Sorry Rarity. Manny hasn't been in the best of moods since this morning with a broken tail. Is there anything I can help you with?" She said sweetly.

Rarity took a breath and adjusted her mane before saying "Did you forget anything today darling?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she hated herself for it as soon as she saw Fluttershy's face. Utter horror and embarrassment crossed her features.

"Oh my IamterriblysorryRarity-"

"It's fine Fluttershy, looking at "Mr. Roar" here I am sure you have been quite busy. Though I wish you let me know that you couldn't book a time."

"I forgot all about our spa date. I have been helping animals left and right for the last few days." Fluttershy looked away while shuffling lightly on her hooves; Rarity could not help but think there was more to it than that.

Fluttershy motioned for Rarity to follow her to closer to the cottage. "All my little friends have left so they won't tempt my patients."

Rarity could only gasp once more as she took in the sight of a pack of timberwolves, two cockatrices, and another manticore. Every single one of them was hurt, badly. The pain-filled howls of the eldritch wolves drew her eyes first, watching the once ferocious natural predators licking their wounds over wooden band-aids.

The wolves' cracked hides were singed and the sweet smell of burning wood wafted through the wooden patchwork. The natural band-aids made by Fluttershy covered the burnt pieces while speeding up the regeneration.

The cockatrices were losing feathers and scales, said items sticking throughout the hay beds set up for them in the chicken pen. The once shining lustre in the scales has degraded into a moldy green as each piece falls off into the pile of hay, speckling the yellow strands. Underneath the feathers and scales, the poor "things" were sickly pale. The snake-like tongues hanging out of their becks, swollen and red.

Comparing Manny Roar to the other manticore was like comparing Princess Luna to Chyrsallis. He looked absolutely terrible. Rarity could not help but to run right up to the dear and give him a hug. Unlike Manny, he did not even try to toughen up in front of the pony.

He leaned his head down on the smaller creature, taking comfort in the feeling of another's body. A purple bruise covered its entire under body and was easily seen through the thick fur. Deep gashes were spread over his legs, bleeding through the bandages.

Rarity had to resist the urge to cry at the state of the poor creatures. Any other day, she would be screaming and running in the other direction away from these dangerous beasts. Viscous meat-eaters they may be, but whoever did this to them certainly did not pull any punches. _Especially this big pussy cat in my arms right now._ Low rumbling could be heard from deep within the manticore's throat as Rarity continued to stroke his wild mane. _Awww, he is even purring!_

While enjoying the unsuspected softness of his hair, Rarity's mind wandered thinking of how his mane became so. Groomed by nature and the hardships of life. The grasping branches ever reaching towards you while in flight away from danger. Using the abundant life around them as both a weapon and a shield for the hunted and for the prey.

"Idea!" She pulled her hooves free from the manticore's mane, to his great displeasure from the amount of soft growls coming from him. Rarity jumped up from the patch of grass where she unwittingly lost herself in thought. "This wonderful darling gave me an idea for new line clothing." She begins to murmur to herself as she begins to walk home in an artistic fervor. "I need to get started right away special order some silks the southern towns…"

"Mew."

A soft mew interrupted her rambling drawing Rarity back to the present yet again. The manticore once cradled in her legs looking at her like Opalescence on a stormy night. Wide open eyes, showing you the fears deep inside of them. Soft mewing, barely heard over even the quiet world that was Fluttershy's cottage on the edge of town. Such a thing was never meant for a prey's ears, showing the fashionesta once more that he is more than just wild animal. He is alone, hurt and afraid.

He just wants someone to give him some love.

"I can draw the designs up later. Do you need a hand tending to this kitty Fluttershy? I would be happy to give you a hoof tending to all the poor dears." She trotted back up to the now much happier manticore, while she took a careful tending on the now sullied bandages around his legs.

"Thank you Rarity that would be a great help."

Instead of spending her afternoon of being pampered and beautified, she had her hooves and magic working tirelessly aiding the overworked animal lover with tending to some of the most dangerous creatures in all of Equestria. The sun began to set, as both ponies wiped the sweat off their brow as many of the predators nod off to sleep along with the sun. No longer whining in pain or as much discomfort as before. Rarity thought it was a good of time as any to ask what has been bothering Fluttershy. Before she could even say a word, the Everfree seemed to be cackling like a madman into the dusk.

A grand thundering could be heard as the sound of full grown trees snapping like twigs as a stampede made its way toward them. Some of the more able bodied critters woke up tried to run, while the weak lied down and accepted whatever fate was reigning over their way.

Towering over the unearthed woods was a hydra, its heads high above no soul able to see the final faces before the end. Its orange scales gleamed as each clawed foot dug into the ground, crushing bushes and small trees.

It collapsed just at the edge of the Everfree, its long necks stretched out towards the cottage. Fluttershy wasted no time in racing towards the fallen serpent. After inspecting all four of the heads, Fluttershy looked back to the barely conscious Rarity and asked a question that finally pushed the poor mare's stamina to the breaking point.

"How on Equestria did a creature give a hydra eight black eyes?"


	3. The Boys Are Back In Town

Night has settled over Equestria, bringing with it peace and tranquility that truly belongs in the twilight hours. Starlight shinnied through the windows and homes helping little foals sleep in the dark. Moonlight comforting lovers in each other's embrace. But all was not well, especially around the town of Ponyville.

Instead of the comforting moonlight that offered solace to lovers, Luna's risen moon casted an eerie glow over the town, many fearing the twisted shapes that seemed to threaten those beyond the safety of light. On this strange night, residents of Ponyville could sense that something was amiss, and how right they were.

Two bizarre figures dart between homes and buisnesses. A given mission in mind set only hours before. They set out from the Everfree forest, devoted to completing their tasks…Mostly.

_Few hours before, _

The Everfree Forest, once a den of hellacious creatures, has been cleared of violent predators by the strangest of prey they had ever seen. The four beings took to the sheltered woods, giving them cover for the night.

The curious creatures, once they ran out of things to hit, have turned to one another in confusion and anger. Growls and howls of were raised back and forth as the argument grew heated. The tallest of the four spoke, trying her best to calm those around her in her own way. The black bag around her shoulders struggled to stay on, not fitted for her body.

Dark red eyes stared down the smaller figure, as her voice boomed over the group. "I don't want to hear it Terra!" Arms crossed over her pale yellow furred chest as she glared down with red menacing eyes.

Challenging the stare was another pair of red orbs, the smaller stature of the second one having to tilt their head up, careful of the massive weight on the back of her head. "There is a town just past the forest! We should just march in there and check if the Boss is there."

"And what if he isn't? What do you think they will do to us if they think we are wild Pokémon?" She shouted back, knowing that if it wasn't built by nature, they should think carefully before taking any action. Her body tense, fists clenched as the last rays of sunshine glinted off the metal spikes on the back of her hands.

Throwing tiny arms up in the air in exasperation, "Fine then, what do you have in mind Elena?"

"We should investigate the town first, then we will plan our next move." The Lucario said.

Terra pondered the idea for a moment. Before opening her mouth in the front. "Let's say I agree with ya, then who should check it out?"

"The ones best suited for staying unseen. Whisper can you go take a look for us?"

Silence was the only response before the Espeon next to him spoke.

"He agrees that that is the best plan of action."

Terra then snapped her fingers drawing attention towards her. "Wait a sec, if we are sending Whisper, maybe we should send Moriarty as well."

"That has to be the most idiotic thing you have ever said. Here we are, in the middle of Arcerus knows where, and you want to send the most immature, playful, and scare-loving mon we know?"

"Yeah, but hear me out. While Whisper gets us the information we need, Moriarty will "test the waters" if ya catch my drift."

"I think I know what you mean, with him we can see how the locals will react to our presence, therefore we will know what to expect if and when we make contact with the townspeople." Elena nodded to her comrade. "Good idea Terra."

_Personally, if anyone would get hurt I was volunteering him. _

Purple fur shook as Maria snickered, as if she heard something funny.

"Stay out of my mind Maria." Terra whispered threateningly, teeth bared.

_I would, but I do so enjoy your thoughts. They make me giggle. _"So now that we have a plan, shall we set it in motion?"

The strange-looking Pokémon were everywhere, and not a single human in sight. This made one worried, while the other was absolutely ecstatic.

"Think about ol' pal of mine, an entire town of Pokémon. Though I can't understand a single word there saying do you?"

…

"Exactly! Instead of the little snippets here and there we should get them really talking." He moved his hand over his mouth, stopping his voice from reaching any of the nearby ears. "I have…an idea."

"We should split up and search for clues. I will follow that strange pink one there. She smells of nice things. You can watch the little dragon, he is different, and by the law of stories, that makes him important. Petter patter lets get atter!"

Moriarty vanished into thin air, trailing after small pink horse, leaving Whisper quite befuddled. He simply shrugged and went to do as his friend said.

Pinkie Pie had a great night tonight, never anything wrong with a "Nothing freaky has happened in the past week" party. If only Twilight was in town, she would have liked the especially made Princess Cupcakes she baked. They smelled just like them. _Oh well, guess I just have to make her a super special batch! Maybe have Spike send her batch. Oooh I should bake some tonight!_

Her mane then grew three sizes too big, her tongue shrunk by ¾ and 204050683882 hairs in her coat smoothed down.

"My Pinkie Sense is tingling…"

She narrowed her eyes as they darted to fro. Something, no somepony, NO WAIT, _someone _is following her.

"Hi Pinkie!"

The kinky party pony's head did a complete one-eighty and was nose to nose, nostril kissing poor Berry Punch. Her greeting interrupted by the giant blue eye staring her down. "Is something wrong?"

A flurry of limbs later, her body had twisted and aligned with her head. "We are being watched."

Berry simply rolled her eyes, immune to Pinkie's nonsense. "Are you sure you didn't just party too hard?"

"You can never have enough fun! Why just last month during Cranky Doodle's birthday-" Berry Punch nodded, after knowing Pinkie so long, its easier just to let her finish talking before waving farewell. She soon lost herself in thought at what to do afterwards. _I wonder if Thunderlane is busy tonight?_

While daydreaming a rather steamy plan, Berry watched a wide toothy grin suddenly appeared behind Pinkie.

"AH!"

"Huh? What do you mean ah? I never told you to open wide silly." A cookie appeared in her hooves. "But if you insist."

"No Pinkie behi-" Cookie block. She holds another in hoof, "Rather for #2?" The sharpened teeth opened as a long tongue reached out towards the mare, purple saliva dripping from its fangs.

The lilac mare was gone in a puff of dust, leaving poor Pinkie in the grasp of…nothing. Not even the cookie. "Your welcome Berry!" The resizing of her body continued. _I am still being watched._ Pinkie Pie stretched her neck up high, telescoping the park for any other ponies and found no one. "Oh well, they will come out once I bake them a cake."

She bounced her way out of the park, unknowingly with a currently transparent, levitating stalker.

"Mr. Caaakke, I'm back." The door to the bakery slammed open, rustling the shelves.

"Can you keep it down Pinkie? I just put the little Cakes to sleep."

"Sorry, but you sure did miss a good party though and Berry Punch was acting reallll weird she even took my cookies and ran screaming into the night." Pinkie looked to the air in thought. "Maybe she was pretending to be a banshee?"

Carrot Cake simply nodded far too tired to make any reasonable response and started to head upstairs, though he did expect Pinkie to follow.

She trotted past the stairwell and Mr. Cake to the kitchen, a twinkle in her eyes. Carrot Cake called out tiredly, "What are you baking this late Pinkie?"

"Well, I am being watched, so I thought that they might get hungry following me all night so I am gonna bake'em a cake." A sinister smile spread across her face. "Then he, she, it or the epicene" A monocle and top hat appeared with the pronunciation of the final word. "Would have to come out and take the gift. It is the perfect plan." Pinkie Pie's hoof twirled her magically appeared, diabolical mustache.

Mr. Cake did not even give it a second thought as he continued to trot upstairs to bed. "Good night Pinkie."

_Time to get down to business._

_Baker Hat, check._

_Apron, check._

_Ingredients, check._

_And freshly baked cake, checked._

"Now we wait."

Time ticks by. She can't see whoever it is, but the Pinkie sense never lies and they are still nearby. The cake sat on the counter in all its splendor and glory. Pure, unfiltered chocolate cake. Vanilla icing with the freshest of strawberries circling the border of each layer of the three layer cake. Its beauty and taste was unmatched. It was the perfect bait.

Seconds tick by, then a minute clicked…

"OHHH, HURRY UP AND TAKE THE CAKE YOU MYSTERY STALKER!"

The foals' cries drew Pinkie's attention away from her less than silent vigil. "I'm coming my little cupcakes!" A poof of smoke and she was gone to the twins' room.

Little did she know that two hands appeared in the kitchen as they crept towards the cake predatorily.

A lullaby and apologies to the different Cakes throughout the home later, Pinkie was finally back downstairs in the kitchen and her jaw dropped down to the floor.

Pieces of cake were being thrown into a gaping maw, **floating in mid-air. **Each piece of deliciousness was cut and tossed by disembodied hands into the weird transparent creature. "HEY! If you are gonna eat the cake, we could've shared like a proper stalker and stalkee!"

A shrieking laugh echoed in the kitchen as it took the final bite and dissipated into thin air, leaving the jittery pony speechless.

Almost.

"Ghost huh? Good thing my old Professor, O. Gollie, gave me," Pinkie Pie paused mid-sentence as a back-strapped, heavily modified vacuum cleaner was pulled inexplicably from behind her. "THIS!"

"I'm going to catch you and then you will rue the day you ate all the cake. YOU WILL RUE!"

Crying rang throughout the shop.

"Sorry little Cakes!"

Whisper knew that the youngling he was following was a dragon. Covered in scales, sharp teeth and struts with a certain amount of pride. The small lizard was moving through town with experience, so it showed that he was native to the area, though judging by the population he was quite rare.

The few Pokémon that were still out this late gave the byzantine dragon waves and quick greetings. _Definitely local, some type of leader? "_Most dragons prefer to be the top of the food chain. A Salamence at the Daycare Centre does not play in the corner quietly, instead the smaller Pokémon pay tribute with pokeblocks. While comely Lopunnys flock to his feet."

"Dragons."

Whisper looks to the side and notices Moriaty whispering into one of his ears. He gives the Haunter a piercing gaze with **Mean Look**. He backs away before disappearing into the night air. A disembodied voice spoke, "I'm going, I'm going."

The moonlight Pokémon went back to tracking its prey. Trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, he kept any hostile thoughts from his mind as he maintained focus on the mission. The moment he lost concentration he would light up like a firefly. Deep meditating breathes kept his mind clear of everything but the small creature in front of him.

As they neared the centre of the town, the lizard headed towards a dwelling far different than those around it. While most were like what humans built for themselves, this one lived in a hollowed out tree. He entered the home through the door, while Whisper snuck up to the window peering inside.

Books lined every wall, showing extensive knowledge. The unknown symbols lined the spine of each book. As he looked deeper into the home, he saw the green-spined child writing more weird symbols onto a piece of paper. _They can read and write? Just how smart are these multi-coloured ponies?_

It soon disappeared in a puff of black smoke as the creature that many of the passerby referred to as "Spike" burned it to a crisp. Whisper watched in confusion. _Why on earth did he do that?_ he thought. There was a knock on the door as two of the female ponies entered the home. They begin to talk to the dragon, as Whisper perked his ears up, hoping to hear any familiar words.

"How ya doing Spike? Had fun at the party?" Rainbow said, energy still bursting from every flap of her wings.

"Yeah it was okay I guess…"

"But?" She landed next to Spike as both her and Applejack got closer.

"I really wish Twilight is here, I mean sure we can keep in touch with letters but it isn't the same when I come back to the library and no one is lecturing me on "categorizing books by publication date", eat all the hay off my plate, and proper hygiene."

"Please tell me you still do the last one at least."

Rainbow Dash took a whiff above the drake and tried her best not to spew party snacks.

"That isn't important right now."

"Yes…it…is." Rainbow strained as she backed away to a safer distance.

"After our adventure through The Mirror, she spends all her time in Canterlot princessessing it up…"

"Royal Duties, Sugarcube." Applejack interjected.

"Whatever, the point is that she is never in town anymore, heck I haven't seen her in weeks. I miss her. Ponyville just doesn't feel like Ponyville without her here."

"I know its been hard Spike, but were still the best of friends with her." Rainbow gave a quick raspberry before leaping into the air and puffing her chest out. "I mean come on were the Elements of Harmony we are Friendship. Ain't nothing can ever break us apart."

"Rainbow, you can't see it can ya?" The farm pony gave a tired sigh.

"See wha-"

Burp.

"It's a letter from Twilight!" His eyes grew large and sparkled like emeralds as he read the parchment aloud.

"Dear Spike and Friends,

The Royal Sisters believe I am ready to handle a delicate situation that has arisen in Equestria. Strange creatures have appeared in Canterlot and one of them is a human. But strangely enough, this human is not from the world that we went to. I am coming to Ponyville tomorrow to tell you all everything. What our little visitor has told me has me extremely worried for our country. The fate of Equestria may very well rest in our hoofs."

"Your Princess,

Twilight Sparkle."

"So she is only coming back to Ponyville because Equestria is in danger...Typical."

"Spike, she just hasn't had time to visit in awhile. Besides shouldn't you be excited? We finally get to see a human up close. I'm pumped!" She disappeared into a blur as she raced around the room in circles as a rainbow blur.

"Yeah but she has wrote has got me worrin', what did the creature say that she can't say in the letter. It must be somethin' big."

"You worry too much AJ, whatever it is we will kick its flank to wherever it came from."

A purple blur came busting through the door, its body being pulled backwards as it clawed its way over the rug, holding to the threads of the fabric for dear life as it was constantly pulled outside of the library. The red and tan rug was soon sucked out of the room with a _whoosh_.

"I have you now Cake-Eater!"

The blur raced around the room scrambling away from Pinkie's modified vacuum, knocking books off shelves while pinkie was dragged behind it. It flew over the ponies and dragon while Pinkie Pie collided into them and tumbled onto the floor in a mess of hooves, hands and poofiness.

Moriarty raced out of the library as fast as he came in and nearly collided with Whisper, who was smirking at the ghost. The levitating hands picked up the unfazed umbreon and carried him overhead and into the forest, being dragged behind the speeding head.

Returning to the forest with the moon at its zenith, both of the Pokémon had to tell their comrades what they had learnt from their nightly stroll around town.

"Anyone want a slice of cake?"

The Haunter reached a hand into his mouth and offered a perfect slice of chocolate cake to his friends, who were trying their best to hide their…delight.

"Now that we know that the local food is at least edible for us." Maria paused while fighting the tempting, yet still disgusting urge to eat the regurgitated piece of cake. "What do we know of them?"

Whisper sat still on his haunches, gave his nightly cohort the lead between bites of his already eaten cake. "They are definitely friendly; she baked a cake and left it out in the open for me. Such a nice girl. Oh and she can suck and blow me on ten different speeds." He hummed a chippy tune with his eyes closed, thinking back.

All stared at him with bulging eyes.

"With her fancy machine."

Terra bursts out in laughter, falling back onto her jaws using them as cushions. While the other two females blush at what exactly popped in their minds. Whisper just watched.

"Shucks they use alotta stuff just like humans, like the food factory-"

"Kitchen." Maria chimed.

"Complex formulas used in brain melting experiments-"

"Math."

"They also use…the swirling device."

"Ya mean the-" Terra started, mischief gleaming in her red eyes.

Elena raised her paw as she interrupted Terra from her obvious translation. "So these creatures act like very little like Pokémon, but more like humans? Interesting, but that still leaves us in the middle of nowhere without our master and I will not allow us to be separated from him much longer than we have to."

Whisper pulled himself to full height as Maria explained for the group.

"While he did not make as many "discoveries" as Esperarty, he did listen to a group of them that did mention the word "human" multiple times. Whisper believes that we should make contact with the dragon in town and have him bring us to the humans."

"So they at least know of humans. Good that means we might be closer to where we started then we thought." The jackal gave an approving nod to its canine cousin. "Good work." _Now that just leaves us with what to do next._

While Elena sharpened her spikes in deep thought, Moriarty spoke up letting the last bit of vanilla fall free of his gaseous form. "We should just walk up and say hello."

Maria resisted the urge to telekinetically toss him through a few trees. "We still cannot communicate with them and the only useful information that we have is that they *may* know what a human is."

"Better than staying out here scaredy cat." Terra inquired from her seat.

Maria gave a small scoff, "Better to be cautious and smart, then brave and stupid like you my dear."

"Hey-"

Enough.

Blue aura lit the forest night, covering the group in the glow from Elena's body. Her emotions flooded deep within in their minds and stopping any rebuttals, verbal or physical. The aura dissipated, leaving the five under the moonlight once more.

"Tomorrow we are going to approach the town and try to communicate. Hopefully using the aura, they can understand we mean no harm. If they show any sign of being hostile, we will come back to the forest and thing of a new plan." She paused, looking away from her companions as she looked into the woods. When she spoke once more, the authoritive tone was gone, replaced by the tiniest shred of fear. "This is the only clue we have so far about our humans and we need to investigate. Our Master may be with them.

Terra got off of her jaws and patted the usually stoic Pokémon on the thigh assuringly, bringing her troubled gaze down to the Mawile.

"Stop worrying so much tightbutt. The Boss is probably fine and getting a night of sleep and trying not to worry over **us.**" Harshness forgotten as she comforted Elena, and began to drag the hunching Lucario over to one of the trees to sleep for the night as the rest did the same.

As Maria and Whisper twisted their bodies into their sleeping position, she said the final words before her head on her brother's ringed haunches. "If he, like us, fell from the sky, ended up in front of a group of those things, and none of them could understand him, I'm sure they would treat him with the utmost respect and courtesy that any guest should receive." Maria stated with a matter of a fact tone. "I am sure he is just having a nice rest before continuing his search for us in the morning."

A soft sneeze was the only sound in the small cell, down in the unkempt dungeons beneath Canterlot Castle.


	4. Save The Predators

Pounding on her door woke Fluttershy from her bed. Thanks to Rarity, all of the injured creatures were bandaged and resting peacefully before she left last night. Fluttershy's legs were aching from all the care she gave to all of the Everfree residents. She struggled to sit up in bed as she wiped her eyes with her hooves groggily.

_Knock, knock._

Fluttershy jumped at the sound, getting her wings caught in the sheets. Fighting against the blankets, she found herself quite worried by her visitors. _Who could be here so early in the morning?_ She thought. She scrambled off the bed in a hurry, while trying to shout, "I'll be there in a minute!"

The pounding on the door continued, getting progressively louder. Many of the recuperating predators growling at the unwelcomed awakening. Humming a simple tune to soothe their aggression, and her own nerves she trotted over to the door.

Another knock, but much lighter this time. More of a light tap upon the wood. Using her hoof, Fluttershy turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door. She froze. The manticores in her home roared, and timberwovles raged and crackled with their weakened bodies. Claws scrapped against the floors as the nature healer's scream hurried the broken predators into action.

Ponyvillle was in a state of perfect peace and tranquility yet again on another wondrous day. Mares and stallions all around were going about their day in perfect harmony that Equestria is known across the world for. Milling about in the market, was a rather small pinto colt in front of the flower stand. His eyes constantly scanning the crowd while his head turned side to side with a tinge of blush on his face.

Roseluck stood behind her stand and tried her best not to scoop up the little Pipsqueak and dance across town. _The little colt has a crush!_ She thought with justified glee. She stood behind her stand, ready to give the young lad the very best effort and advice for his little crush. _I swear it on my cutie mark,_ she paused mid-thought to look at the rose that stood out proudly against her pale yellow coat, _he will get the right flower to win her heart! _A triumphant hoof was raised into the as a wide smile broke across her face.

"Umm…Miss Roseluck?"

"Oh Sorry Pip, got a little caught up in the moment there, but not to worry I know of just the right flower for your little friend." Roseluck reached underneath the shelves and pulled out a box, nearly as long as her leg.

Plain, wooden, unadorned and just a wee bit of a trapezoid, Pip watched the new item with large eyes.

"Okay now listen up Gentlemen Pip," Roseluck whispered into his ear as she leaned over the top of her stand and down towards him. "In this box I have three very special flowers that I **know** your special filly will love from what you told me about her. These flowers are known as Ipomoea among skilled botanists such as myself. Their real name is what your little filly will find out on the next night she goes stargazing. You just need to make sure she knows to take these with her to truly appreciate how you feel."

Pip reached towards his tiny saddlebag for payment, but the florist raised a hoof to stop him. "There is no need, for I would do anything for young love!" She sighed dreamily while staring into space.

"Thank you Miss Roseluck!" Pip trotted off at a great speed through the market, three of the white flowers held lightly in his mouth.

_Oooh, he will be such a charmer when he is older. All the mares will be after him. _Roseluck watched as he disappeared from sight, before a shrill scream sent her into a panic.

Small crowds of ponies were screamed and hollered as many near the original source clamoured away fearfully. Roseluck was scared, and once she saw the pony everyone was backing away from fearfully. She hid behind her stand as cockatrice flew pass. Not risking even a glance at the monster, she kept her face buried between her hooves until the sound of its scaled wings trailed off into the distance, along with the yelps of both surprise and fear from anypony between here and its destination.

When she finally stood once more, the square was empty of all the customers for the stall owners. Roseluck look to the left and met the eyes of her neighbor, Carrot Top.

Their eyes met, bright green pools reflecting one another as they continued to stare. Neither saying a word before both faces on the earth ponies scrunched up in frustration, and then they let out a timely sigh.

_It has been so quiet lately too._

The door to the library was blasted open as a NPC, non-pony creature crashed into the room and into the mares near the door. The varicoloured pile of twisted limbs twitched and groaned many seeing stars from the unexpected impact. Rarity was the first to get her bearings, as she was met face to face with a cockatrice. Her face twisted into that of fear.

She could feel body going numb and the blood flow to her legs slowing down. She was doomed to become the newest, most fabulous piece of art for the library, to awe all the visitors and to watch over in silent judgement…

_Wait a sec, I am not turning to stone._ Rarity thought, trying to move her rather constricted body. Rarity looked away from the now confused cockatrice as she saw herself at the bottom of the pile, mares all over her.

"Get up there is a cockatrice here!" Applejack' s voice brought her out of her stupor, as the backed away quickly and cautiously from the creature.

She looked over to the cockatrice and finally saw that it was one of the injured ones that were being looked after by Fluttershy. The dirtied bandages and patches of bare skin between scales proved it.

"Wait! This was one of the hurt creatures that Fluttershy was helping yesterday!"

The cockatrice was waving its wings wildly as it slithered back and forth, to and fro in front of the mares. Its head swinging between the four of them trying its best to get their attention.

"Welp, I guess since it isn't turning us to stone, it must mean its lookin' for somethin'."

The chicken-lizard became even more frantic as cawed and crowed repeatedly.

"What the heck are you all doing down there?" A sleepy voice came from the stairway as Spike descended the stairs rubbing his eyes, woken up from his slumber by the commotion. When he removed his hands from his face he took in the scene before him. Books scattered on the floor from bodies crashing into bookcases, a table overturned, and an extremely dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest.

Without batting an eye, cracking a smile or a grimace, he hissed long and loud toward the cockatrice, startling the ponies. They jumped again when the cockatrice hissed back with a short gasp at the end.

"Fluttershy is in trouble, some of the animals that beat them up so badly are now at Fluttershy's cottage and are wrecking the place up."

"How did-"

Spike picked up one of the books floor and showed them the cover.

"_Lizards, Snakes and Hisstonouns" The guaranteed language of reptiles and their magical counterparts, by Professor Silvester Possessor._

"Twilight isn't the only one that studies, you know."

"Well what are you all waiting for? Fluttershy needs our help, LETS GO!" Rainbow streaks of light were all that was left as the cyan pegasus disappeared from sight.

Applejack headed for the door. "Wait for us partner, you can't handle them all by yourself!"

"Game face, Pinkie Pie. Time to get serious." She skipped away with determination.

"I will be along with you all shortly, I will see if anyone can aid us in our endeavour." She looked towards where the dragon was standing and gave her best doe eyes as she flipped her mane over her neck as it reflected the rays of sunshine from the broken doorway. "Oh Spikey~Wikey~"

Spike had turned his back to her as he covered his ears with his hands and sat on the floor.

"Spike…Spike can you hear me? SPIKE!"

While her screams echoed in the library, Spike repeated a mantra he had come up with for these types of situations.

_Hear no Rarity; See no Rarity, Speak __**NOT **__to Rarity._

"Come on Rarity, its time for us to save the day for like, the 66th time!"

Once the all left, leaving the tired cockatrice and isolated dragon, he removed his hands and stood up once he was sure they were gone. "It is too early to save the day. Guess I'll make some breakfast for when they all come back…and MAYBE something for Twilight when she gets here." He turns toward the kitchen ignoring the mess in the lobby.

He gave a short hiss as his forked tongue danced across his lips toward the cockatrice. It twisted its head sideways at the question and gave a response.

"Sorry, we don't have anything like that, but will birdseed do?" Spike asked.

It gave a nod as it wormed its tail around a large pile of discarded books and used them as a pillow. Shifting its long body as it laid it head down to rest.

Spike watched the cockatrice get settled, before whispering to himself, "Guess I will make sure that you will keep out of trouble until Fluttershy can come and get you then, I guess."

Rainbow Dash was the first one to Fluttershy's house as she stared at the scene, fear crawling up her spine, yet making her fly faster as the fear was not for own safety but for Fluttershy's. Her front yard looked like a small battlefield. Pieces of wood were scattered across the grass, most likely from the timberwolves she had been nursing. Her white picket fence around the property had broken boards every few feet.

The strangest thing was the erratic spots of dead grass with some type of purple goo on it.

A roar rang throughout the cottage as two manticores came running through the open doorway and out onto the grass. One was heavily bandaged was carrying a yellow pony by its pink between its jaws.

"LET GO OF FLUTTERSHY YA BIG FURBALL!"

She surged forward hooves at the ready to strike the manticore with such fury that there would be nothing left of its battered body. She caught movement in her eyes as Fluttershy struggled to get free of the beast. Air became thinner around her body as she barreled toward the manticore without mercy.

"Rainbow Dash you will not harm this manticore!"

Rainbow then met the ground at a breakneck speed, digging a trough through the dirt with her muzzle as she skid to a stop in front of the large monsters and one extremely peeved pegasus. Big blue eyes attempted to stare her down, but lost their near-supernatural power due to the fact that she was still being held by her tail.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie and the disgruntled and ruffled Rarity arrived and Rarity made sure to pop a hoof into Pinkies mouth to stop the bubbling laughter threatening to burst forth at the sight of "The Stare" being used while being held upside down in a manticore's mouth. The manticore finally released the now emboldened pegasus as she used wings to turn herself upright.

Rainbow dusted herself off while keeping an eye on the cottage. "We had a cockatrice tell us your in trouble, what's happening Shy?"

Her brave face disappeared as she told her friends what had happened, a group of strange amphibians had burst through her door and started to break everything in sight. While the cockatrice ran for help, many of the injured predators stayed to protect Fluttershy. Even now, cries of the timberwovles could be heard along with the sound of wood being crunched and snapped.

"If it wasn't for Manny and his friend here, I wouldn't have been able to get past them at all. But we need to help those wolves, they were already hurt before, heavens know how much pain they are in for trying to protect me." Fluttershy had tears welling up in her eyes. No matter how bad a timberwolf is hurt, they can always piece themselves back together, but that does not mean they do not feel pain.

"Ain't exactly "thrilled" at saving the Timberwolves Fluttershy." Applejack said, and then gazed into big, blue watering eyes. "But since they saved you, guess that means I owe them one." She twisted her hat on tight. "And an Apple always pays her debt." The fire in her eyes burned bright as she stamped the ground at the ready.

"Me and Applejack will see what we are dealing with and you two," Rainbow Dash paused as she pointed to the two manticores. "Should be ready to carry those three out of here if things get a little rough."

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide as she pleaded to her friends. "But girls, these creatures are much too dangerous to handle by yourselves."

"Not to worry Fluttershy, we are just gonna distract them so the wolves and everything else can get away. Twilight is supposed to be arriving soon and she will probably have a few guards that can show those critters a good one-two."

The sound of glass shattering and a hard thump hitting the ground at a crushing scene could be heard, showing a timberwolve near one of the windows to Fluttershy's home, barely holding itself together as it gave a wizened howl.

"C'mon Rainbow let's get that fella out of here before they get to him." Applejack ran ahead with Rainbow above her at the ready. As they neared, the timberwolf saw them and struggled to stand up as pieces of bark and lichen crumbled and fell from its body with every breath. Before it could make it to its full height, a figure jumped through the window and slammed into its side, shattering it to twigs and leaves.

The two ponies could only gasp at the strange toad before them. It stood on its hind legs nearly as tall as Applejack. Covered with blue slimy skin and two white stripes across its body with a black on top. It had had hands and feet like Spike, but they were much softer looking then the dragon's claws and scales. Three digit hands with an orange middle finger.

"Crooaaa-gunk." It croaked.

Fluttershy rushed forward, ready to give the toad a piece of her mind, but Manny grabbed hold of her so she would not be near the dangerous adversary. Two more of the "Croagunks" emerged from the broken window, woodchips falling from their hands and feet. "Stop hurting those wolves you meanies or I will come over there and so help me-" Fluttershy's rant was cut short with a rather loud boom. One of the Croagunks was knocked back a few feet with a splat by a cannonball of made of confetti and water balloons.

"BOOM! Headshot!" Pinkie Pie was jumping and whooping beside her smoking cannon. The other toads, now distracted from their wooden quarry, headed towards the ponies. Their red cheeks pulsed as they inflated to twice their size.

"Rainbow, I'll take care of this feller, you go stop the other two." Applejack readied her lasso, as she stared down the lone Croagunk in near the cottage.

"No problem Applejack." Rainbow sped towards the approaching pair; the Croagunks tried to ready themselves before a blur slammed into one, then the other before they could blink. "Taste dirt you overgrown toads!" Rainbow taunted as she zoomed back into the sky, using hit and run strikes on the blue creatures.

Twirling the rope above her head, Applejack stood at the ready as her opponent eyed the rope cautiously. The toad's hands moved in a hypnotic rhythm in front of its body, waiting for an opening to strike the farmer.

Applejack tossed the rope down, hoping to wrap it around its torso to keep its arms out of the fight. It struggled against the binds to no avail. Applejack smirked, "Best to give up now part-WOAH!"

Applejack found herself without her stetson and balance as the Croagunk leapt forward and kicked out her hooves from under her and brought her tumbling to the ground. She lost her grip on the rope as the purple creature jumped back a distance, now free from its binds.

The Croagunk surged forward passed the dazed Applejack, and towards the rest of its gang trying to futilely to hit the most vibrant of pegasuses. Every time she was close enough to hit, Rainbow Dash had already knocked them on their butts and was far beyond their reach in the sky.

Rainbow Dash was smiling with glee and pride. "I can do this all day!" The pair of toads hit the dust again, being knocked off their feet from another one of her swoops. "Why don't you all just get out of here and go home? There is no way you can hit the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria!" Rainbow was laughing as she loop-de-looped in the sky.

The lone approaching Croagunk seemed to have enough of the flying menace, he looked to his cohorts, and muttered, "Croa-gunk, cro."

The other two had enough bruises. Both on their bodies and their egos, they gave the prompted leader a nod as they got into position.

Applejack sat up, finally able to see straight after getting "the rug pulled out from under her" and watched as the toad she fought was running towards one of the other two at a high speed. The other two Croagunk were not moving as the eyed the approaching comrade. _These fellers are more than just unusual critters. _Applejack thought.

The closest of the pair locked his hands together and continued to watch the approaching toad.

"Don't worry Applejack, I'll take care of all three of them. The will never hit me!" Rainbow Dash continued to rant in the sky above as the toads pretended they could not hear the taunts.

The "leader" jumped into the locked hands of his cohort and was launched into the sky, about halfway to an ignorant pegasus.

Rarity watched from the sidelines, wondering. _Why on earth would you just launch him into the air? Rainbow Dash is far too high for a boost to reach her._

The third of the trio, unknown to all, had been crouched as low as possible to the ground. The muscles in its entire body exploded as it jumped high into the air and right next to the other as he rose after the vault. Using the airborne comrade as a stepping stone, the Croagunk used his powerful legs to jump even higher into the air and just about level to Rainbow Dash.

With her back turned to it. Rainbow was lying back and was still badmouthing the toads.

"I suppose if you all leave here quietly, I won't embarrass ya too much. Get ready here I-"

"CROA-GUNK"

A fist slammed into Rainbow sending her into a straight fall into the ground. Hard.

Swirls in her eyes and dirt where it shouldn't be, Rainbow could only weakly say, "Did someone get the license plate of that cart?"

"Rainbow!" Whoever said it, no one knows. All that matter was that Rainbow was hurt badly from the crash as all her friends gather around her protectively. Even the manticores stood in front the ponies fighting for them.

A white light shined in the sky, keeping Rainbow away from the realms of unconsciousness. The Croagunk that hit her was falling slowly, enveloped in white. The body within grew taller, fingers grew longer as the centre one became more hook-like. When it finally touched down, the light had disappeared and a new creature had taken its place.

"Toxi-croak."

"It's like somepony took one of the toads and added an extra heap of scary to the recipe!" Pinkie Pie commented about the now more viscous looking enemy.

"Girls this is bad." Applejack grunted with pain trying to stand. "Grab Rainbow and get the heck out of here. I'll be right behind ya."

Pinkie Pie's objection was one that was shared between all of them. "Oh no you don't missy!"

"Between the manticores, Rainbow and yourselves, yall won't be moving to quick. I'll slow them down while you get yourselves to safety and get help." Rarity gave her an incredulous look, not believing what Applejack was saying. "Twilight will be here soon, and she is bound to have a few guards with her that can take care of these guys."

"But Applejack-" Dams threaten to burst behind Pinkie's eyes as she tried to beg her friend to run.

The Toxicroak was closing in, getting itself ready for the final showdown with the stalwart yellow pony. His Croagunk pals spilt up, trying to slowly surround the slightly injured ponies and the heavily hurt manticores.

"This ain't up for discussion, now get out of here!" Applejack screamed, sweat was pouring off her brow as the fear set in. _They are getting too close._ She thought. _They won't be able to get away quick enough if they don't run NOW. _"I said-"The ground beneath their feet began to tremble. Giving all parties involved pause. "What the heck?"

Dirt, grass and soil collapsed in on itself as a hole appeared in front of Applejack. Out of it leapt a black fox-like creature that stood with its back to her.

It did not make a sound. It's coat was midnight black, two long ears on top of its head and a long bushy swished before ponies and their bestial companions.

The toads stopped their advance, and began to glare at the newcomer, only for them to take a step back in fear as eerie golden yellow markings lit up across its fox-like coat. The supernatural light astounded the ponies while giving the toads pause.

"That would be the best nighttime buddy ever! He could glow in the dark!"

"Pinkie!" All the mares yelled.

"Why are you all being worrywarts? He is protecting us." Pinkie Pie was smiling at the revelation that dawned on her friends faces.

Rainbow, finally free of her stupor, lowered her voice and said, "I can put up my dukes if I have to, but me and Applejack won't be able to do too much. It can't handle all of them on its own."

The shock of the new and foreboding opponent on the field finally wore off as the Toxicroak took a step forward.

Only to be hit by a beam made of the entire colour spectrum that flew him a dozen feet away. Knocked out like a light.

Both groups' eyes widened with both alarm and gratitude as they saw where the beam shot from. On the edge of the Everfree was a purple cat with a sparkling red gem embedded in its forehead. Judging by the glow gathering around the gem, it looked like it was getting ready for another attack. Not only that, but beside it was two more creatures, but at this distance, Applejack could not even guess what the strange figures were.

The Croagunks, and the toppled and unconscious Toxicroak, knew better than to pick a fight with the newcomers. Especially with a beam powerful enough to take their alpha down in one-shot. Giving a final croak to the ponies and manticores, they ran and half dragged themselves back towards the Everfree Forest as the new figures close in on the group.

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash struggled to their feet, but both were stopped as Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy stepped ahead of them and between their friends, the strange black fox and the approaching creatures.

"You girls are in condition for another fight. We can handle this." Rarity took a breath and smiled. "Besides, since this fellow is more than likely to be part of their entourage. So surely did not save us just for them to finish us off." As the strange creatures got closer, Rarity could not help but swallow the growing lump in her throat as she noticed the numerous fangs, sharpened canines and gaping maws. _Or maybe they wanted an easy breakfast._

Fluttershy took in the strange creatures as she scrutinized and studied them based upon their looks. In the centre stood a canine, closely resembling a jackal based on facial structure. Its chest was covered in yellow fur, with a blue coat and black fur along its legs and arms. The most alarming feature on the creature was that it had metal spikes poking out of its body at the centre of its chest and on the back of its paws or hands.

_The other four of the creatures keep giving this one a side glance every few seconds. It must be the leader or "alpha". _

To the jackal's right was something that Fluttershy could not recognize. Like the leader it was bipedal with red eyes, but that was where the similarities stopped. It stood at roughly the size of a tall foal and was covered in yellow skin, with a shade of black around its hands and head, along with the large appendage behind it.

_That is quite a lot of weight for the head, is that natural, or perhaps a mutation for such a size difference? _It was at this point Fluttershy noticed movement as the appendage opened slightly and exposed numerous pointed teeth and a pink tongue.

Intrigue became an intense curiosity to take a closer look at the second mouth, but with friends being extremely cautious about them, now was not the time. _A walking venus-flytrap? Fascinating._

To the right of the deceiving little one was a shadow that seemed to disappear and reappear every second, as if trying to avoid being seen.

"Grrrrr…"

Fluttershy nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw Pinkie growling at the semi-transparent figure floating over the ground. The intense gaze seemed as if she was trying to blow it up. With her mind.

As the ghost-like creature came back into sight once more. Fluttershy was going hysterical in her mind. _It's a living creature, but it's not a solid, but made up of gas. It lives in a different matter than us. How does it survive, let alone how did it evolve to this state?_

Its form seemed to ebb and flow with the light breeze in the open field, causing its purple "body" to ripple. Its hands were separate from the body and floated by themselves, but it was holding them together as the kept wringing themselves constantly. The gases seem to curl around the mouth, sharpening themselves into teeth and two large eyes that seemed to look everywhere but the ponies. Especially Pinkie Pie.

_Does Pinkie Pie know what this is? Because it seems to know Pinkie Pie based on its behaviour and the nervousness in its…body?_

On the left of the leader was probably one of the easily recognised animals. It seemed to be some type of feline; its body was slender, quadruped, with a well-groomed light purple coat. Though the most intriguing features about it was its face. Its eyes were deep magenta with an eerie white pupil that seemed to pierce through Flutterhy's mind. The red gem in its forehead, the originator of the beam-like attack earlier, seemed familiar.

_Perhaps, like a unicorn horn, it is used to focus and use magic._ _They must have the ability to manage and use magical power using the gem. The question is though, whether it is a natural occurrence, or if the gem is an artificial improvement._

When the strange animals were finally close enough, the black fox left its sentry like post in front of the girls and took its place beside the purple cat. It seemed closer to it than the rest, and after so long at looking at its fluffy black tail, she could finally have a complete look at the creature.

Like the feline, it moved on four legs, yet it seemed to mirror it in some way. Midnight black fur, with yellow rings that glowed faintly around its physique, likes its ears, its forehead and flanks. While the feline basked in the morning sunlight, this one seemed to shun from it. Its red eyes watching, yet the way it moved seem to say it patient, and would continue to be so no matter how comfortable.

_Definitely a nocturnal predator. Though it may have lacked the numerous teeth, or large jaws, it moves with a silent grace and completely focused on the task at hand. Though I really wish it was not eyeing us like prey._

Both groups stood still, analyzing one another seeing who would make the first move. The manticores took the intuitive and growled at the new animals before them, risking more injuries than their broken bodies could handle. Fluttershy moved to calm them, but was stopped as the tallest of the creatures shimmered in a blue flame.

The growling from the manticores ceased, they now had faces not of hostility, but of curiosity and confusion. Then the strangest feeling washed over the ponies. From the cobalt glow, each of the girls felt something.

Fluttershy felt like the first day she set foot on the ground, surrounded by animals and the tranquility of nature. The scent of the lilies soothed her nerves after falling so far from home.

Rainbow Dash remembered the feelings she had during her first Rainboom when she was a young filly. The whistling wind, the coloured streaks racing behind her, and the joy of getting a step closer to her dream.

The smooth feeling of silk against her coat was absolute heaven for Rarity. The most difficult to craft, let alone to attain in Ponyville but the sense of accomplishment as she watched a beautiful creation snug to her body.

For Pinkie Pie, it was just smiles and cupcakes. Also cupcakes made to look like a smile. And cupcakes being eaten while the desserts were laughing. It was hilarious and slightly creepy for anypony that was not Pinkie Pie.

The feelings and fantasies that arose for the ponies from the cobalt glow also gave them a single unspoken word that they could feel.

Peace

While coming to terms with this strange sensation, both groups failed to notice the approaching golden flying chariot with an armed pegasus escort.


End file.
